


Tea, my love?

by peridotsmart



Series: Dr.Iplierst Imagines [1]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Markiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotsmart/pseuds/peridotsmart
Summary: This will be quite short! But then again, it's a quick work I made.





	Tea, my love?

**Author's Note:**

> This will be quite short! But then again, it's a quick work I made.

Imagine the Host sitting at his dark wood desk, a plain journal spread out on the desk, one page half-filled with neat script and small splashes of blood from the Host's bandages. The library is dimly lit and the smell of wood fills the room. The Host has a decorated tea cup on his desk, steam rising from it. The Host's lips move in sync with every word he writes, smooth narrations spilling out into the empty quiet room. 

The Host pauses his narrations to sip at his tea. Like he does any day, he opens the sugar bowl next to his teacup with a matching decoration and grabs one sugar cube, putting it into his tea. Always one, no more, no less. He lets the sweetness melt into the hot tea and stirs it, picking it up diligently and sipping it. His throat was automatically soothed, making the Host smile softly at the warmth. He starts to narrate again, writing down the narrations in the journal in front of him. A strand of hair falls in front of his face, but he merely pushes it back with his hand, continuing to write like nothing happened.

"The Host smiles, seeing the doctor walk through the door. The Host had to admit he missed Edward's company. He simply closes his journal and sets down the ink pen. The Host offers the doctor some tea perhaps? The Host knows that the doctor secretly enjoys having these little tea sessions with the Host, especially on days like these where the doctor is absolutely exhausted after such a long day."


End file.
